


Practice

by Milky Maelstrom (milkymaelstrom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Time, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymaelstrom/pseuds/Milky%20Maelstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Terezi's first time goes less than perfectly. </p><p>Done for a request on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

“So, uh, what do we do now?” Karkat asked, palming his arm nervously.

He and Terezi sat on the bed in nothing but their underwear, Terezi perched with her legs folded under her and Karkat with his folded Indian-style.

“I think we’re supposed to get naked,” Terezi cocked her head and reached behind her back for the clasp of her bra before Karkat could respond.

“Wait,” his hand shot out and lightly grasped her arm. “Are you sure?”

“Uh, yeah,” Terezi frowned. She knew Vantas was new to the whole pailing thing, but so was she. Hadn’t he ever stumbled onto any adult sites and watched a few (well, more than a few in her case) of those videos not meant for wrigglers?

“Ok, I was just making sure,” Karkat blushed and waited for her to take off her bra before pulling at the waistband of his boxers. Even though he had seen Terezi without her shirt on more than once, he still averted his gaze. Now, with her panties sliding down passed her knees, he couldn’t have turned towards her even if he wanted to.

“Come on, off with yours too,” She teased, pulling at the ends of his boxers. He let go, letting her slip them to his ankles before trying to flick them off his foot, only to connect his kick with her face, sending her recoiling in pain. 

“Shit!” He lunged forward and tried to comfort her as she sniffled.

“I’m all right, it’s cool,” she assured, tears welling in her eyes.

His face was flushed a bright red, which she could taste in the air, along with her own teal nosebleed.

“You’re bleed-” Karkat only managed out the first few syllables before he was pounced by a very naked female troll, who pinned him to the bed. Straddling his waist, she ignored the trickle of green-blue running down her chin and tried to keep the candy-blood from spazzing.

“What are you doing?!” His arms flailed at his sides. “This was not part of the plan!”

Plan? What plan? That boy always thought there was a plan, Terezi thought. This was sex. There was no plan beyond just doing it, nosebleed and dominance or not. Still, she couldn’t help but feel a bit lost now, not sure what she had planned to do after that short moment of bravery.

“Are you gonna, you know?” Karkat articulated to the best of his abilities.

Terezi answered by standing up in her knees and sliding back to hover over his half-primed bulge. She palmed it curiously, eliciting a quick and noticeable response, and Vantas blushed as she unconsciously smiled. It was now or never.

After finding a comfortable position, she lowered herself down, biting her lip in anticipation of her virginal pains, and finding it just as bad as she was afraid it would be. Barely in, she withdrew and swallowed. God, that fucking hurt. The whole time, Karkat was clutching the sheets, afraid of hurting her and nearly called out to end the whole debacle when she pulled up, her face twisted in discomfort. Still, she persisted, bracing herself with one hand on his chest, and tried again.

Fuck it, she thought, and bit the bullet, letting herself down in one fell swoop.

“Ow, fuck!” Terezi exclaimed, which about summed up how she felt at the moment.

“Goddammit,” Karkat responded. It didn’t hurt in the slightest for him, but brought a much different sensation, and he shut his eyes tight.

After a few, long moments, she apprehensively lifted again and eventually worked into a slow and choppy rhythm. The pain subsided into pleasure for her, but she was nowhere near close as the Cancer fought not to finish, curling his toes and sinking his teeth into his lower lip. They continued in an awkward near-silence, neither of them totally sure of what to say. The occasional squeak of pleasure escaped from her, which made it much harder for Vantas to restrain himself.

Finally, after a half-grumbled warning, he ended the encounter with a groan, going limp as she fell to his side, not satisfied in the least. His face still flushed, though now with shame, he looked over to make sure her nosebleed had stopped as she fell asleep.

Well, this has been a fucking disaster, he thought. But then again, practice makes perfect.


End file.
